everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallbjörn Landvik
Hallbjorn Landvik, is the son of the White Bear Prince and his bride from the fairytale East of the Sun and West of the Moon. Hallbjorn isn't too accepting of his destiny but is simply aligned with the Royals to mostly ensure his existence is in tact. Character Appearance Hallbjorn has round blue eyes that are like two stones of lapis lazuli along with thin eyebrows. Fine, short, straight white hair is worn in a clipped style. Hallbjorn's complexion is cream-colored if pale,and he has a stout build while he stands in at 6'0. Hallbjorn has squarish facial features with prominent cheekbones, a softly shaped jaw, and thin red lips. Personality At first glance he seems tough, boisterous, and the type of young man who would go in guns ablazing during fights, challenges or activities but in reality he's very sweet and gentle, if just rather quiet despite his appearance. Hall is shy around girls, but when he's around girls he knows that are his friends or one's he is familiar with he becomes very talkative to new friends he meets, but will need a to be pushed a bit to speak with females. Hall is quite a calm and serene young man but when his friends, family, or anyone he's close to in danger he quickly becomes a guns ablazing type when it comes to defending his loved ones. Hallbjorn also falls for any girl who's sweet to him, but tries to not fall for for every girl that's sweet to him for simple everyday things. Hall is an approachable person as long as no one is hostile in the case that a person is Hall will become aggressive while he defends himself, and begins to develop bear-like attributes. Fairytale: East of the Sun and West of the Moon A overview of the plot can be found here. How Does Hallbjorn Fit Into It? After his father Prince Tristan, and his mother Johanne had freed the prisoners of his father's wicked step-mother, took the gold and silver within the castle, and left the castle east of the sun and west of the moon. Quite some time later Hallbjorn was born to the couple, and raised by his parents until his younger sister was born much later. Eventually, once Hallbjorn turned fourteen and was sent to Ever After High to fulfill his father's role. Relationships Family Hallbjorn is the child of King Tristan and Queen Johanne, and is the older brother of Skaði. Hallbjorn is close to both his parents, but isn't entirely sure how to tell them how he exactly feels about his destiny. Hallbjorn is also quite protective of his younger sister as the two of them are very close. Friends Hallbjorn has close bonds with Sashura Frost, due to the two young men having an understanding of one another. Romance Hallbjorn isn't entirely confident to be involved with romance at the moment due to the fact that he can crush on girls rather easily. Pets TBD. Outfits Signature Hallbjorn wears a brown deerskin hat on his head, a long light brown duffel coat that has fur surrounding the collar, sleeve cuffs, and the sides. A pair of black dress pants with a patch on the left pant leg, and a pair of black boots. Hallbjorn can also be spotted wearing a bear tooth necklace hanging around his neck. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Demiromantic Category:Heterosexual